Effets secondaires
by Lylyne67
Summary: Quand il faut passer une visite médicale chez Szayel Aporro Grantz, ça peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Enfin désastreuses... Pas sûr que ce soit vraiment le mot...


**Titre** : Effets secondaires

**Pairing** : Tesla / Ggio

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS dédicacé à Yurika Schiffer qui m'en a fait la demande. N'ayant pas l'habitude de manipuler ces personnages, il y a un petit risque d'OOC

**Warning** : Lemon, évidemment !

.

Ce jour-là, dans les couloirs de Las Noches, deux hommes marchaient lentement. Ils n'étaient pas du tout dans la même partie du palais, l'un se trouvant dans l'aile Ouest et l'autre dans l'aile Nord. Ils n'allaient pas non plus dans la même direction. Absolument rien ne les reliait. Leur seul point commun à cet instant, était qu'ils maudissaient quelqu'un silencieusement.

Tesla, la très loyale fraccion de la quinta espada, insultait Ulquiorra par la pensée. Intérieurement, il lui donnait tous les noms d'oiseaux et autres bestioles volantes qu'il connaissait. Cet abruti au fond de teint plus blanc que la neige était tombé malade. Or c'était lui qui était chargé de surveiller et de nourrir l'humaine qui était retenue en otage à Hueco Mundo. Inoue Ori-chose, il ne savait plus trop comment elle s'appelait.

Il ne savait plus et s'en fichait royalement, il n'était pas chargé de s'occuper d'elle et n'aurait jamais dû avoir à la croiser. Mais la quarta était cloué au lit, en arrêt maladie, du coup, c'était à son maître, Nnoitra Jiruga, qu'était revenue la corvée de la surveiller et de la faire manger.

Il savait pertinemment que son Nnoitra-Sama n'accepterait jamais de s'abaisser à de si basses besognes, surtout pour une femelle ! L'echalas était le pire macho que l'univers n'ait jamais connu, alors s'occuper d'une humaine sans avoir la perspective de pouvoir la battre ou la torturer était au-dessus de ses forces. Du coup, ben c'était à lui, le blond, qu'était revenue la corvée.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il idolâtre à ce point son maître ? Pourquoi était-il voué corps et âme à la quinta ? Bon c'est vrai, corps, ça pouvait s'expliquer. Nnoitra était tout bonnement un dieu du sexe. Ni trop doux ni trop brute, un soupçon de sadisme et quelques petits jeux coquins qui, à chaque coup, envoyaient Tesla au septième ciel. Par contre, âme, c'était plus difficile à comprendre. Nnoitra était froid, acerbe et cruel dans ses mots, il se fichait complètement de savoir si ses paroles ou ses gestes pouvaient blesser la personne en face de lui.

Mais il en était ainsi, le blond vouait un véritable culte à la quinta espada et l'ébène le savait et en profitait allègrement. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait déclaré dédaigneusement que jamais ô grand jamais il ne s'approcherait à moins de dix mètres de la greluche rousse (enfin, greluche n'était pas vraiment le mot que Nnoitra avait utilisé, mais l'autre, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le répéter) et que du coup, c'était à sa fraccion de s'occuper de l'humaine.

Il n'avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas. Mais les ordres d'Aizen-Sama étaient clairs, elle devait rester en vie. Il avait entendu des bruits de couloirs qui disaient que cette fille était absolument insupportable. Enquiquinante, niaise, naïve au plus haut point avec une voix à vous tordre les tympans. Alors oui, il maudissait la cuarta espada.

Il aurait pu maudire Nnoitra qui lui avait assigné la corvée, mais ça c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne penserait jamais de mal de son maître. C'est donc tout naturellement que les insultes qu'il proférait dans le fond de son cerveau se tournaient vers Ulquiorra, cet imbécile qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de tomber malade. Il était même prêt à parier qu'il l'avait fait exprès rien que pour l'ennuyer.

.

Dans une autre partie du palais du maître de Hueco Mundo, l'autre homme en colère dirigeait sa haine vers Szayel Apporo Grantz, l'octava espada, sans doute le Hollow le plus fourbe, vicieux et obsédé que l'univers n'ait jamais connu.

La nouvelle lubie d'Aizen-Sama était de faire passer une visite médicale à tous les Arrancars du palais. Une sorte de check-up pour s'assurer que tout le monde était en bonne santé et apte au combat.

Cela aurait pu être une banale formalité de routine, se faire ausculter, vérifier l'état des yeux et des réflexes et pisser dans un gobelet. Mais pas quand on avait à faire à l'espada aux cheveux rose. Tout devenait bien plus inquiétant quand on avait à faire à Szayel, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Et aujourd'hui, ça avait été à son tour, Ggio Vega, de passer la fameuse visite médicale. Il avait tout tenté pour pouvoir y échapper. Il avait même, le temps d'un court instant, pensé à fuguer, remplir un baluchon avec quelques affaires et se faire la malle de cet endroit qu'il appréciait, mais qui malheureusement, abritait aussi le scientifique fou.

Barragan avait compris son petit jeu et l'avait enfermé dans ses quartiers jusqu'à l'heure de son rendez-vous avec le pseudo médecin et ensuite l'avait accompagné lui-même pour être sûr que sa fraccion ne tenterait pas la moindre fuite.

Son cœur avait cogné dans sa poitrine dès le moment où il s'était retrouvé dans la pièce adjacente du laboratoire et que son maître avait refermé la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul avec le sadique dont les cheveux ressemblaient à un vieux chewing-gum déjà mâché.

Pendant une brève seconde, Ggio avait pensé qu'il s'était fait de fausses idées quant aux intentions de l'octava. Le rendez-vous avait été on ne peut plus banal. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques questions plutôt gênantes à propos de sa vie et de ses habitudes sexuelles, mais en dehors de ça, rien à signaler.

Il était même prêt à se lever de son fauteuil et à quitter le laboratoire quand Grantz le coupa dans son élan en lui demandant s'il voulait bien participer à une petite enquête qu'il était en train de mettre au point.

Demander ? Szayel ne demandait jamais, il ne se formalisait pas de savoir si oui ou non sa victime serait consentante pour se prêter à ses expériences plus ou moins douteuses. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci attendait-il son accord ?

L'ébène bien entendu avait refusé. Mais c'est là que le cauchemar avait commencé. L'octava ne souffrait pas le refus et avait menacé la fraccion de se plaindre de lui à Aizen-Sama pour refus de coopération. Bien sûr, Ggio aurait du se douter qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

D'ailleurs c'était quoi déjà l'objet de l'enquête en question ? « Observation des effets d'une amplification sensorielle aux phéromones mâles sur un sujet de même nature et de même genre. » Il ne comprenait même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Et c'était bien ça qui le faisait flipper !

Szayel avait rempli une seringue avec une espèce de liquide bleu-verdâtre puis avait joyeusement relevé les deux mèches noires de son front pour enfoncer impitoyablement l'aiguille d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres directement dans son cerveau. Puis il l'avait relâché en lui ordonnant de tenir une sorte de journal retraçant ses moindres faits et gestes de la journée afin de tirer des conclusions sur les effets du produit.

Et là maintenant, il déambulait dans les couloirs de Las Noches, maudissant le scientifique sadique et taré de l'avoir traité comme un vulgaire cobaye. Il avait encore mal à l'endroit où l'aiguille s'était enfoncée, traversant sa boîte crânienne et lui laissant une sensation de brûlure à la cervelle.

.

Après s'être arrêté quelques instants dans la cellule d'Inoue Ori-truc, pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie et en bon état de fonctionnement, Tesla s'était rendu compte qu'il était déjà l'heure de son dîner et se dirigeait maintenant vers les cuisines du palais pour lui préparer un plateau-repas.

Il avançait encore plus lentement que tout à l'heure. Il n'avait passé que dix minutes avec elle et il avait déjà l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Il avait mal au crâne à force d'entre des Kurosaki-kun par-ci, Kurosaki-kun par-là. Cette emmerdeuse sur pattes ne savait dire que ça, enfermée dans son petit monde utopiste, persuadée que son ami allait venir la sauver.

S'il avait pu l'étrangler, il l'aurait fait avec grand plaisir, mais il craignait les doubles représailles qui lui tomberaient dessus. Celles d'Aizen et celles de Nnoitra-Sama. Surtout celles de Nnoitra-Sama. Il espérait passer le plus de temps possible loin des cachots avant de devoir y retourner pour lui donner à manger.

Il espérait vraiment pouvoir ouvrir la porte juste assez pour faire glisser le plateau sur le sol avant de la refermer sans avoir à y mettre un seul pied. S'il devait encore entendre cette voix plaintive, il ne savait pas de quoi il pourrait être capable.

.

Ggio était sorti du laboratoire de Szayel depuis cinq minutes à peine lorsqu'il commença à ressentir une drôle de sensation. Il ne savait pas d'où elle venait mais ça semblait se propager à tout son corps. Ca lui vrillait l'estomac et lui réchauffait les entrailles, comme s'il bouillait de l'intérieur.

Il ressentait la présence de tous les habitants des lieux encore plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Surtout les espadas et les fraccions de sexe masculin. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir les voir rien qu'en fermant les yeux, de ressentir leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Une toute autre chaleur, bien plus envahissante et plus plaisante se fit ressentir quand il avait senti les reiatsus de Grimmjow et Il Forte qu'il avait repérés dans la même pièce. L'ébène se concentra un instant pour essayer de déterminer où ils se trouvaient. La chambre du numéro six. Il sentait les effluves de reiatsu qu'ils dégageaient et qui s'insinuaient au travers de ses pores. C'était étrange, il ne connaissait pas ces picotements.

Il fit un effort de concentration supplémentaire pour discerner les messages qu'envoyaient les deux forces spirituelles. Il se figea. Le message était on ne peut plus clair. Ces deux-là étaient en train de s'envoyer en l'air ! Il savait bien que c'était monnaie courante par ici. Presque tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde sans aucune pudeur.

Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui, il le ressentait ? En général, même si, en passant devant une porte, ça lui arrivait d'entendre quelques bruits suspects, il ne ressentait jamais le reiatsu des deux protagonistes de la scène intime. Là c'était comme s'il assistait en direct aux ébats effrénés. Pourquoi il avait l'impression de les voir se rouler par terre l'un sur l'autre ?

Et pourquoi ? Nom de dieu… Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'excitait ? C'était comme si une tornade ravageait son bas ventre, faisant allègrement affluer le sang vers son membre avec la sensation que si la situation n'était pas très vite prise en mains, il allait très vite perdre le contrôle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Il ne couchait qu'avec des femmes et là, savoir que deux hommes étaient en train de s'en donner à cœur joie l'excitait comme jamais. Nom de nom qu'est-ce que Szayel lui avait fait ?

.

L'ébène avait stoppé sa marche et fermé les yeux, essayant de se concentrer un maximum afin de faire taire ce désir qui se propageait de plus en plus en lui. Ne ressentant absolument pas ce qui l'entourait et n'entendant rien à part son imagination qui lui soufflait les gémissements que pouvaient exprimer les deux hommes dans la chambre de Jaggerjack, il ne se rendit absolument pas compte que quelqu'un était en train de se diriger vers lui.

Cette personne également plongée dans ses pensées et qui regardait le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains, ne vit pas non plus la fraccion de Barragan immobile, les yeux fermés, au beau milieu du couloir.

La collision fut assez douloureuse, chacun retombant en arrière sur ses fesses avec une grimace au son désagréable de vaisselle cassée qu'avait produit le plateau et son contenu se fracassant lourdement au sol.

« Bordel, tu peux pas regarder où tu marches ? lança sèchement Tesla.

- D'une je ne marchais pas et de deux, je pourrais te poser la même question !

- Surtout t'excuses pas !

- Toi non plus ! »

Ggio regarda attentivement l'homme en face de lui, toujours assis sur le sol et qui regardait la nourriture qui s'était joyeusement répandue sur le sol, laissant de belles traces sur le marbre blanc immaculé. De courts cheveux blonds en épis, un œil, oui un seul œil brun-vert, l'autre étant caché par un bandeau. L'ébène avait toujours trouvé ce bandeau totalement ridicule et se demandait si Tesla ne le portait que pour tenter de ressembler à son espada. Et une tache sous le bandeau de la même couleur que les cheveux de Grimmjow.

Gimmjow, qui soit dit en passant, était toujours en train de prendre du bon temps d'après ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Le blond ne le regardait pas, il observait les dégâts causés par la chute du plateau et affichait un air amusé. Au moins, cet accident avait pour mérite de lui faire passer un peu plus de temps loin de l'humaine prisonnière d'Aizen-Sama. Il en aurait presque remercié cet idiot de fraccion de la Secunda.

Sans comprendre un seul instant ce qui était en train de se passer, Ggio se jeta littéralement sur Tesla. Son cerveau ne commandait plus rien, ses mains avaient ouvert le col de la veste du blond pour que sa bouche puisse accéder au cou qu'il dévorait de baisers. Après avoir laissé quelques marques de dents sur la peau fine, il se redressa.

Il avait complètement ouvert le long manteau blanc et les doigts caressaient la peau blanche du torse offert à sa vue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-il en continuant ses caresses.

- C'est à moi que tu le demandes ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je… je sais pas. Je… j'arrive pas à contrôler… mes gestes.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit. En tout cas tu m'as l'air d'avoir sérieusement pété un mmmmmmhhhhhh. »

Les doigts de Ggio qui se mouvaient avec une conscience propre et involontaire à son cerveau avaient trouvé les mamelons du blond et les pinçaient doucement, jouaient avec lascivement.

Tesla, allongé à même le sol depuis l'assaut de l'ébène, s'était cambré sous la caresse, fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir les doigts qui titillaient ses boutons de chair. Ce fut pire encore lorsque la langue chaude et humide avait remplacé les doigts. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait fait virer de bord la fraccion de Barragan, mais en tout cas, il savait s'y prendre, même avec un autre homme. D'ailleurs, il commençait lentement mais sûrement à ressentir l'excitation monter en lui.

Tout à fait conscient de ses gestes mais pourtant incapable de les contrôler, l'ébène léchait tour à tour les deux petite protubérances sur la poitrine de Tesla, se délectant des sons timides qui s'échappaient des lèvres et des frissons qui couraient sur la peau claire.

Glissant une main entre leurs deux corps, il sentit le début d'érection du blond et ouvrit grand les yeux en se rendant compte que lui-même était déjà bien dur et définitivement prêt à l'emploi.

Son cerveau lui envoyant des informations totalement opposées à son corps le laissait totalement perplexe. Il se trouvait là, dans un couloir de Las Noches, allongé à même le sol, surplombant un autre homme, ils étaient visibles aux yeux de tous, n'importe qui aurait pu les croiser sur son chemin et pourtant ses mains continuaient à voyager sur le corps qu'il trouvait de plus en plus beau au fil des secondes. Son corps lui demandait de continuer les gestes et de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il faut que je continue.

- T'es vraiment atteint mon pauvre Vega. Mais putain, t'es doué, je comprends pourquoi Loly et Menoly te courent tout le temps après. »

Tesla observait attentivement chacun des gestes de l'ébène. Il regardait son visage et son regard en proie au doute qui l'assaillait. Ses sourcils froncés accentuaient l'expression de ses traits. Après tout, il n'était pas si mal que ça, la petite fraccion de Barragan. Il s'amusait de voir les mains qui voulaient le toucher mais restaient cependant hésitantes.

Hésitantes mais expertes. Surtout quand il s'était agi de lui retirer son hakama et son sous-vêtement. Puis ce fut la langue qui le fit frissonner. Cette langue particulièrement agréable qui redessinait les contours de ses muscles abdominaux et qui s'aventurait de plus en plus bas, doucement, jusqu'à atteindre son…

« Mmmmmmmhhhh. La vache Ggio ! Oh merde, continue ! »

Tesla avait pensé que les gestes auraient continué à être hésitants, surtout lorsque l'ébène s'était approché de son sexe. Mais pas du tout. Il l'avait englouti d'une traite, l'enserrant entre son palais et sa langue. Et cette bouche s'appliquait maintenant en de langoureux vas et viens qui obligeaient le blond à s'agripper aux cheveux noirs pour ne pas perdre pieds.

Il entendait Ggio pousser de longs soupirs étouffés par la verge qui obstruait sa bouche, comme si cet acte l'excitait encore plus que de se faire caresser. D'ailleurs c'était le cas. Ggio n'avait jamais été aussi excité qu'en ce moment à l'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi dur et aussi gorgé de désir quand quelqu'un le touchait. Et là, en l'occurrence, personne ne le touchait, c'était lui qui faisait tout le travail et pourtant…

Il en voulait plus, il voulait continuer à entendre le blond gémir, il voulait continuer à le sentir se tortiller sous lui. Tout en continuant son œuvre buccale, il approcha un doigt de l'antre de Tesla.

Celui-ci reprit contenance en un instant, se redressant et tirant si fort sur les cheveux de l'ébène que celui-ci dû lâcher le membre pulsant contre sa langue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?

- Je…

- Tu rien du tout ! s'exclama froidement Tesla. Il n'y a que Nnoitra-Sama qui me baise ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son homologue de répliquer, d'un geste brusque et expert, le blond inversa les rôles, dominant à présent la fraccion du Secunda. Il était au comble de l'excitation, mais personne, jamais, n'aurait droit à son cul en dehors de la quinta espada.

Sans aucun ménagement, il enleva les vêtements de l'ébène et le plaça allongé sur le ventre, contre le marbre glacé pour faire glisser sa langue le long de son dos. Ggio se tortillait de gêne. Son membre gorgé et dur comme jamais était douloureux et c'était pire encore au contact du sol mais la langue chaude dans son dos et les mains qui pétrissaient ses hanches étaient à sa plus grande surprise, très agréables.

Tesla avait redressé les hanches de l'ébène, le mettant dans une position pour le moins équivoque. Il sentait l'appréhension qui avait gagné son compère, mais il était trop excité pour perdre du temps à tenter de lui expliquer certaines choses de la vie entre hommes. Il avait directement présenté un doigt à l'entrée encore vierge de Ggio.

Sentant quelque chose pousser doucement contre son anneau de chair, la fraccion de Barragan se crispa et tenta de bouger pour s'enfuir. Mais le blond avait aussitôt enroulé son autre bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Non, non, non… Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça maintenant que tu m'as mis dans tous mes états. »

Il poussa son doigt un peu plus fort pour enfin l'introduire dans cet antre doux et chaud. Il se fichait complètement de la crispation de l'homme en dessous de lui. Quand on joue avec le feu on se brûle, s'il ne voulait pas passer à la casserole, il n'aurait pas dû le sucer comme il l'avait fait.

Un deuxième doigt s'enfonça avec peine sous un cri réprobateur du dominé.

« Arrête merde, tu me fais mal !

- Je sais que je te fais mal mon petit Ggio, mais fallait pas me chauffer.

- Merde, non, fais pas le con, arr… »

L'ébène n'avait pas terminé le mot et était resté muet quelques secondes avant de lâcher un cri aigu et sonore. Qu'est-ce que Tesla venait de lui faire ? Il ne le savait pas trop, mais il voulait qu'il recommence, il voulait avoir une confirmation que ce qu'il venait de sentir était incroyablement plaisant.

Le blond écartait maintenant les chairs serrées avec trois de ses doigts, laissant l'ébène pousser des râles de mécontentement et de douleur. Puis à nouveau frôla doucement la prostate. Il le sentit trembler de tout son corps sous lui et l'entendit pousser le même cri que précédemment. Il commençait à apprécier. C'était le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Prépare-toi mon mignon, les prochaines minutes ne vont pas être très agréables. »

Ggio savait ce qui allait se passer, il le savait depuis qu'il avait senti les doigts s'écarter de ses fesses. Il en avait poussé un soupir de mécontentement, il avait fini par se faire à l'intrusion des doigts et il en était sûr, il avait aimé quand le blond le touchait à un endroit très précis.

Il serra les dents. Fort très fort. Il avait l'impression que la fraccion de Nnoitra était en train de le déchirer de part en part. Son sexe ne lui avait pas paru aussi gros quand il l'avait en bouche, pourtant, là c'était une autre affaire.

« Accroche-toi bien Ggio, je vais entrer d'un seul coup, ça te fera mal moins longtemps. »

Au moins, il avait eu la décence de le prévenir. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait rassuré, ni qui l'avait un tant soit peu soulagé. Il hurla sous le violent coup de rein ne pouvant retenir des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Une fois que Tesla sentit le souffle de l'ébène reprendre un rythme à peu près normal il commença à se mouvoir doucement.

« Oh oui, je peux te confirmer une chose mon petit Ggio, jamais personne n'était venu ici avant. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être étroit, c'est dingue ! »

La fraccion de Barragan ne trouva rien à répliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait qu'il réponde de toute façon ? Il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'avait jamais touché à un homme auparavant. Il avait mal, il avait envie que tout ça se termine très vite, il se jura intérieurement que plus jamais il ne se laisserait tenter à une expérience de ce genre.

Et puis le miracle. Tesla avait légèrement changé l'angle de sa pénétration et son membre venait de frapper violemment cette boule de nerfs qui l'avait déjà fait crier un peu plus tôt. Et maintenant à chaque coup de rein il voyait des étoiles se dessiner devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête.

« Teslaaaa ! Merde ! Surtout… t'arrête… paaaas !

- Mmmh je garantie rien si tu continues à crier mon nom comme ça. »

Tesla n'en pouvait déjà plus, il se sentait au bord de sa limite. Les cris, les gémissements, l'antre tellement serré et chaud qui l'accueillait, le tout mélangé était beaucoup trop excitant. Il fallait qu'il accélère le mouvement.

Les coups de reins étaient plus forts, plus puissants, plus rapides, ils faisaient perdre la tête à l'ébène qui bougeait également ses hanches pour une pénétration plus fluide et plus profonde. L'apogée de son excitation fut quand il sentit une main se refermer sur son sexe pour lui faire subir les mêmes mouvements forts et rapides.

Les étoiles devant ses yeux explosèrent littéralement, créant une supernova qui se répercuta partout dans son corps au moment où son membre tendu déversa son sperme dans la main du blond. Les contractions qu'il avait eues eurent également raison de son amant qui se libéra en lui avec un soupir incroyablement divin et excitant à ses oreilles.

Tesla se retira pour s'allonger quelques instants au sol afin de reprendre contenance, laissant Ggio, toujours à quatre pattes et tremblant sous l'effet de l'orgasme. L'ébène se releva doucement quelques secondes plus tard et essaya de tenir debout sur ses jambes.

Regardant tous deux autour d'eux, ils s'estimèrent heureux de ne pas avoir été surpris. Ils avaient vraiment été chanceux que personne ne vienne par ici, ça aurait fait un scandale dont on aurait entendu parler pendant très longtemps.

.

« A l'occasion on pourra peut-être remettre ça, dit malicieusement la fraccion de Nnoitra.

- Mmmp pourquoi pas. »

Ils se séparèrent, chacun prenant un chemin différent et retournant à leurs occupations. Ils ne virent pas, dans un coin, caché dans l'ombre, un homme aux cheveux roses qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le début et qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de ce petit journal qu'il avait demandé à Ggio, il venait d'avoir la preuve par A+B que sa petite expérience était concluante, mais il se demandait quand même comment l'ébène pourrait décrire ce qu'il venait de vivre avec des mots.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Voilà ma petite Yuri, j'espère que ça t'a plu ^^**

**Note 2 : Et j'espère aussi que ça a plu aux autres lectrices !**


End file.
